This invention relates generally to mating and aligning piping or rod flanges, and more particularly to a bolt hole alignment tool for assisting in the alignment process of piping flanges prior to final installation of bolts and nuts. This invention allows the alignment of mating flanges with a greater precision and without the use of leveraging tools typically required in the prior art. It gives the individual user the ability to quickly fit-up most joints without additional assistance even in confined spaces, thereby minimizing delays, especially those resulting from waiting for support personnel.